Fairy of the Mafia
by Akela Victoire
Summary: AU. Growing up as a Mafia Boss' daughter, Bloom DeLuca's life was never average. But when an actual fairy princess literally crashes into her life and drags her along for the ride into her magical world, she learns that magic has the potential to be just as dangerous...
1. Chapter 1

_I've wanted to do this AU for a good long while and now, lookit. I have. I have read up on Cosa Nostra in books as well as online in addition to watching documentaries and I will be the first to admit that I have taken a bit of creative license with it. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway and feedback is always appreciated!_

* * *

Chaos surrounded them from all corners. Curses were flying; walls were crumbling; the screams of terrified people...

She fought her way through the thick clouds of smoke, clutching the bundle of blankets she held tightly to her chest.

"I won't let them win, little sister. I'll get you out of here. I won't let them hurt you and take your power..." the blonde woman looked down at the crying baby; a cute little thing with tufts of vibrant red hair and bright blue eyes, who paused in her crying to look into her sister's hazel eyes.

"That's it. Everything will be okay..." the woman kissed the baby on the forehead and smiled as she cooed, temporarily pacified.

She continued to move quickly.

_"Oh Princesses!"_

Chills went down the woman's spine as she heard those voices calling out to them.

"Oh no! The Ancestresses!" her eyes widened as she quickened her pace even more.

_"We're coming for you, Princess Daphne!"_ one of the voices cackled.

_"And little baby Princess Bloom too..."_ another voice echoed through the wrecked corridor.

_"Never." _Daphne muttered under her breath.

The corridor got darker and darker as she ran, lit only by dim, flickering torch lights.

A ghoul leapt out at her from the darkness and Daphne adjusted Bloom to hold her in one arm, a blast of flame erupting from her free hand to incinerate the ghoul.

_"Hello Princesses!"_ a third voice almost behind her screeched.

Daphne whipped around to see the three ghostly looking hags that had all but destroyed her home.

Hers and Bloom's home.

"Hello Tharma, Belladonna, Lysliss..." Daphne kept backing up the entire time, holding Bloom even closer as she began to cry again.

She couldn't blame her baby sister. The amounts of toxic dark magic radiating from the trio pursuing them made even her feel ill...

_"You know what we've come for, Daphne. Hand over the child." _the one who appeared to be the leader reached out a pale, bony hand.

"Never! Flaming Aura!" a blast of fire radiated from Daphne, blasting the witches back.

"_Can't... _transform into fairy mode and fly... _Need to make a portal..._" she panted, a brief outline of wings appearing on her back and shimmering away just as quickly as they came.

Raising a hand in front of her and moving it in a circle once, a golden portal appeared.

"You first, of course." Daphne kissed Bloom on the forehead and lightly ruffled her hair. "I'll see yo..."

Daphne was cut off as the dark purple light of a curse hit her in the back, passing straight through her chest.

_"No..." _Daphne crumbled to the floor.

The witches were here. They'd caught up to them. She heard their laughter...

The portal wasn't yet closed. If she didn't try, then they'd follow her sister...

Drawing on her last bit of strength, she slowly raised a hand to close the portal behind the baby.

_"I'm... so sorry, Bloom..."_ Daphne's last thoughts before her world went dark were hopes that her precious little sister would find a family to love and care for her...

* * *

_"Bloom?"_

The red haired teen girl grumbled as she tossed and turned beneath the nice, soft sheets.

"Go away, Ray. I'm trying to sleep here..." she muttered.

"You'd better get up. Pops is having some of his friends over and he wants us out of the way..." the young, dark-haired man shaking her awake spoke.

"_Goddamit,_ Raymond DeLuca! I said _leave me alone!_" Bloom turned on a side and put one of her many fluffy pillows over her ears.

"Okay then. Fine. Be like that." Ray turned as if to leave.

Bloom heard his light footsteps going away from her large, four-poster bed, across the large, dark-grey carpeted floor and the sound of the polished doorknob clicking.

Then suddenly, she was dragged out of bed by her feet, most of the sheets going with her.

"Ouch, Raymond! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she exclaimed angrily, her piercing blue eyes taking in the sight of him chortling at her sprawled out on the floor, her hair a total mess and tangled in more knotted bedsheets than their father had business dealings.

"What a way to start the morning, huh?" Ray continued to laugh.

"Not funny, goddamit! You're such an ass!" Bloom seethed.

"And you cheat on simple math tests."

"That was no simple math test. That was the math test from hell." she muttered.

"Besides, is this any way to treat a lady?"

"You're not a lady. You're only my sister."

"_Har-har._ You're such a comedian, Ray. Really. I could laugh myself to death over your sheer comedic genius."

Ray rolled his eyes and finally helped his sister unravel herself from the mess of sheets.

"Let's go, sis. It won't do to keep the Boss waiting, whether you're his kids or not..."

"You're right. But don't expect any potential payback to be forgotten."

Ray snorted. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Buongiorno, you two. How nice of you to finally join us for breakfast." the large, olive-skinned salt and pepper haired man greeted them from his seat at the head of the mahogany dining table.

"Buongiorno, papa." the two younger people answered in unison.

"Sit and eat. I'm sure you have some exciting plans today that you need energy for." a woman with dark hair, greying at the temples that was pulled up into a bun and dark eyes behind oval shaped glasses put a giant bowl of fruit salad in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up Dave and Tony in Times Square. We're gonna catch a show today." Ray spoke as he loaded his plate with the various breakfast items on the table.

"Nice. What about you, my little _principessa?_" the man turned to smile at her.

"Gonna go-" Bloom ignored her brother's objections at having the platter of ham slices snatched away from him. "- to karate class, then I was thinking I could go to the park to do some sketches." she paused to load up her plate and then handed the ham platter back to her now glaring brother. "And since I have the rest of the day free, I wanted to go visit Aunt Ness out in Queens." Bloom shrugged.

"Good. Tell your aunt I said hello. Haven't seen Vanessa in a while." the man said.

"We really should invite Mike and Vanessa over sometime, Victor. Without discussing the... _family business_ for once." the woman turned to him.

Bloom and Ray looked at one another.

"Never you mind that, Giada. I got enough on the schedule today. The other Bosses are comin' over for a meetin', remember?" Victor said.

_"Victor!" _Giada hissed. "Not here, not now!" she inclined her head towards their children, who were watching them with rapt attention.

"It's not like me, Ray, Dave and Tony don't know that pops is a Mafia Boss already..."

"Victor DeLuca: the big boss of the DeLuca crime family. One of the five Italian Mafias runnin' New York State..."

"Enough outta you two. Once you're done eating, I want you two outta here. I got work to do, so don't hang around too long."

"Yes sir!" the two teens answered in unisons between mouthfuls of food.

"And be careful out there. You two and your brothers are off limits to any of the Families tryin' to get to me, but someone could decide to be a wiseguy and break the rules. Not to mention certain other groups." Victor warned as the two finished and got up.

"We understand that, pops. You tell us this every day! When we're going to school, out with friends, to go shopping..." Bloom counted them off on her fingers.

"Get outta here, you petulant child!" Victor narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm _not_ a child. I'm sixteen!" Bloom scowled.

"You will always be our little baby princess." Bloom scowled at these words from her mother.

Ray snickered and Bloom turned her scowl on him.

"Now go._ Out._" Giada waved a wooden cooking spoon around threateningly.

Bloom's eyes widened at the sight.

"I'm outta here, I'm outta here, ma! No need for that!" she bolted out of the room.

Once Ray was gone as well, Victor and Giada burst out laughing.

"Oh, Giada. I knew there was a reason I married a woman from the Old Country..." he chortled.

"_Why? _Because I can keep rambunctious young people in line?" Giada raised a neatly shaped eyebrow.

"No. Because you are a strong, formidable woman. And it does help that when I met you in Venice that I thought you were the most gorgeous specimen of a woman I ever laid eyes on. You still are now. Unlike me, you've gotten better with age, like a fine wine." Victor smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Victor. Now, let's get ready for the meeting, yes? I refuse to look bad in front of the other Mafia wives that are coming." Giada strode out of the room.

"It's only Caruso and Ardovini bringing their ladies and they ain't nothin' special..." Victor commented as he followed his wife.

* * *

"Whoo! That was fun!" Bloom shook free her hair from the messy ponytail she had it pulled in as she changed into her regular clothing and out of her karate uniform.

"You _would_ enjoy beating people up, huh?"

Bloom closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fiddling with her black belt before turning to face the hated voice.

"Mitzi."

"Bloom."

The black haired, grey eyed, bespectacled girl looked her up and down with a look of obvious disgust that the redhead could not miss.

They might be the only two left in the changing room, but Bloom wasn't about to kick her ass here.

No matter how much she was sorely tempted to...

"Get outta my way, _Matthews_..." Bloom growled.

"What are you going to do if I don't, _DeLuca_?" Mitzi smirked. "Get me whacked? Oh wait. That's your dad's job..."

Bloom's fingers twitched. Mitzi's expression looked so smug, that she thought it ought to be fined.

_"You know nothing about my pops..." _she hissed.

"Rumour has it that he isn't what he seems... Who knows what they- the public, that is- or the world even, found out that he was part of the Mafia?"

"Such unfounded accusations, Mitzi. One would think that you were... xenophobic even, with such stereotyping of Italian Americans." Bloom smiled sweetly. "And you know how the public feels about such things these days, _don't 'cha?_"

"What Italian do you know that has such naturally red hair that looks like a bunch of carrots?!"

"Stereotyping again, Mitzi. And I already know I'm adopted so don't try that route. My parents chose me, at least. Yours, unfortunately, were cursed with your existence from the unfortunate moment that your parents did the horizontal tango and conceived you." Bloom shook her head. "I feel sorry for your little sister, having to grow in the same place for nine months as you after you polluted it. Plus she had to put up with your bullshit afterwards. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Bloom shoved Mitzi out of her way.

"I have plans and fortunately, they don't involve you being in them." she smiled to herself as Mitzi sputtered.

That was_ definitely_ the highlight of her day.

* * *

Art.

Bloom always held a genuine appreciation for it.

Especially drawing.

Once, when she had expressed the desire to go into a career field that she could be creative in, they encouraged it.

Her parents, that is. Her brothers David and Anthony were indifferent, but Raymond teased her all the time about it..

"Maybe you'll be like a modern lady Michelangelo, eh?" her pops smiled.

"Or she could go into fashion design. I know several people in the field both here in America and back home in Italy..." her mother commented.

Either way, she didn't care. As long as it didn't involve math on a daily basis. Or history for that matter...

Today, she'd decided to come to Central Park to do her drawing.

Normally, she'd do more... _fantasy_ oriented drawings.

Fancy castles, plants and animals that were so whimsical that they could be in a Disney movie...

_People with wings..._

Some of them- mostly female- had smaller wings and simpler clothing while with others, the wings were bigger and they, as well as the clothing were more elaborate and detailed.

Just like the creatures... _fairies_ in her dreams...

She smiled at the thought as she arrived at her favourite spot in the park.

It was secluded; hardly anyone seemed to come to this area of the park.

Just the way she liked it. She was better able to concentrate when she was alone.

Bloom was just about to unpack her art supplies and work on a drawing she'd planned of some blonde woman in a mask, when she heard the explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" her pencils dropped from her hands in surprise.

Most normal people would run away, but Bloom wasn't normal and never had been.

She ran towards a cluster of trees and peeked through the intertwined branches.

No way.

No way in hell was she seeing what she thought she was seeing.

Some girl around her age with long blonde hair in two low ponytails wearing a skimpy orange top and shorts outfit with matching knee-high, high-heeled boots fell out of some glowing, warp-y, circle thing in the sky.

And were those wings on her back?

Yes.

Yes they were, since she was flapping them somehow and was freaking _flying_.

_"Holy shit..."_ Bloom's eyes widened.

A large, yellow creature, followed by a large, blue one and several smaller scarlet ones with sharp looking teeth (all of whom were equally ugly) came out of the glowing, circle thing as well.

The blonde girl swung some silver staff thing with a circle with... spikes inside attached to one end and it glowed bright gold, sending out some blast that knocked the creatures back.

"Get away from me, you creeps! You can't have my sceptre! SOLAR SWEEP!" she swung the staff... sceptre again.

Another blast from the staff.

_Awesome..._

But then Bloom noticed more of those little scarlet creatures with the sharp teeth sneaking up behind the girl.

And with what was one of her most impulsive acts in her sixteen years of life so far, she bolted forward.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Get away from her!"_

With one almighty sweep of her leg, she kicked away several of the creatures that attempted to sneak up on the girl.

"Wow, thanks!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Don't thank me yet!" Bloom felt slightly worried as the two larger creatures set their sights on her.

"Troll, go take care of the human!" the yellow one growled.

The blue thing lumbered forward at her.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Bloom snarled.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do, human?" the troll sneered as it lifted its rather large fist.

Bloom dropped to the ground and narrowly rolled out of the way of the creature's fist, the impact of which she could have sworn caused a small earthquake.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the small crater in the ground where her head had just been mere seconds earlier.

_"If I'm not whacked today, it'll be a miracle..."_ she muttered.

The troll went at her again and although she still lay on the ground, slightly winded, she raised her right hand.

"I said: _get away from me!_"

A powerful blast of fire erupted from her hand, slamming into the troll and throwing it several feet into the air.

It fell back to the earth with a loud thud, causing the ground beneath them all to shake again, with its body smoking all over and its hair on fire.

"What in the-" the yellow creature turned to stare at her.

"What the _hell _did I just do?!" Bloom looked at her hand as if it was an alien object she was seeing for the first time.

While its back was turned, the blonde blasted the yellow creature in the back, sending him sprawling into the air and landing next to the troll with an equally loud thud on impact.

"Take that, ogre!" the other girl exclaimed. "You will never get your hands on the Sceptre of Solaria!"

She blasted away a few more of the smaller creatures. "And neither will you, ghouls!"

"Hey. You okay?" she strode over to Bloom, offering her a hand and clutching the Sceptre tightly in the other.

"Define okay..." Bloom grumbled as she accepted the girl's helping hand and got up.

"_Take care of the human, huh? _Guess Earth isn't as magic-less as it was thought before!" the girl taunted the ogre and troll, her Sceptre trained on them.

"What the hell does she mean by that now? Surely she can't be..." Bloom barely had time to process that thought when two of the ghouls lunged for her leg.

She managed to blast one away in another blast of flame, but the other managed to tear a good chunk off one of the legs of her jeans pants.

Bloom scowled. And it was one of her favourite pairs too...

"We'll get that Sceptre from you yet, Stella of Solaria!" the ogre growled as he, the toll and the remaining ghouls disappeared in a flash of black light.

"That's _Princess_ Stella of Solaria to you!" the blonde exclaimed.

She waved the Sceptre and it changed into a ring, which she promptly slipped onto her right ring finger.

"Finally. A girl can't make a portal to her palace anymore in peace, it seems..." a golden light engulfed the girl... Stella... and when it cleared, her hair was loose and she was wearing an elaborately designed orange and silver top and skirt set with silver sandals that looked like she walked right off the runway at New York Fashion Week.

Minus wings.

"Any longer fighting them and I may have passed out. Or worse..." she wobbled.

"Whoa, got you there, Stella..." Bloom caught the swaying girl.

"Thanks. _Oh..._" Stella moaned.

"We need to get outta here. I'm sure somebody would have seen all the explosions or heard 'em and the screaming and shouting going on by now. I totally ain't in the mood to be hangin' around to deal with coppers..." Bloom helped Stella over to where she'd dropped her art supplies and gathered them up quickly.

She slung the bag over one shoulder and helped up Stella with her free hand. "My name is Bloom, by the way. You said your name was... Stella, huh?"

"Yeah..." Stella groaned. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

Bloom paused. There was no way in hell she could take Stella to her home, especially with her pops doing what he was doing there today...

"We're going to my Aunt Vanessa's house for a visit..."

* * *

"What were you thinking, just bringing a random stranger here, Bloom?!"

"Well, where else was I supposed to take her?! Was I supposed to just leave her there?!"

Bloom and Vanessa stood in the living room of Vanessa and Mike's living room having a... _spirited debate_ in Italian.

"Besides, it's not like I could take her to the hospital. Oh hey, doc. We just came from fighting off some ghouls, an ogre and a troll. How? Magic fire and freaking laserbeams! Oh, and she's a fairy. Had wings and everything!"

_"Really." _Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

Mike simply sat on a couch nearby, watching the two females go at it.

"Really! Why would I tell such an outrageous lie? You know me better than that, Aunt of course, calling the cops was outta the question..." Bloom folded her arms and stared her aunt down.

"True. I want to believe you, but it's just so hard to believe..." Vanessa relented, switching to English.

"Maybe you should go check on your friend, Bloom. I for one am not going to believe a word you say about that girl until I actually see some magic..." Mike said.

"I don't think I'd expect you to. Earth has been without magic for so long..."

Bloom, Vanessa and Mike looked up the stairs to see Stella coming down towards them.

"I couldn't introduce myself earlier since I was out cold, so... I'm Princess Stella of Solaria. You're Bloom's aunt and uncle, right?" Stella paused at the bottom of the stairs as Bloom walked over to her.

_"Yes..."_ Vanessa answered hesitantly.

"I'm a fairy, you see. I was on my way to Alfea College for Fairies from my dad's palace... well, technically my _dad's _palace since _he's _the King of Solaria when I-"

"Fairy? College for fairies? Princess of Solaria? I don't believe one word..." Mike folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

Stella narrowed her eyes right back.

"I believe her. She had wings and everything and was throwing spells all over the place like nobody's business!"

"She's right. Bloom saved my life. With all that fire you were throwing around, you'd definitely be a fire fairy and a damn strong one too!" Stella declared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bloom's eyes widened. "Back the hell up. Me, a fairy? No fucking way."

"Of course you are! The way you channelled your magic out there was totally fairy!"

"Prove that magic exists." Vanessa interrupted.

"Very well." Stella shrugged.

The coffee table turned into a giant teddy bear, the flowerpot in the corner grew legs and began to tap-dance and Mike's hair began to cycle through various neon colours.

"Believe me yet?" Stella snickered at Mike's dumbstruck expression and Bloom joined in the laughter.

Even Vanessa cracked a smile. "I believe you. Now, Bloom, I think it's time we call your parents..."

"Oh hell. Pops and Ma are gonna kill me for being so reckless!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Your recklessness saved my life!" Stella exclaimed. "Speaking of parents... It's been hours since I was supposed to be back in Magix City! They will have declared me missing by now!" she suddenly looked extremely worried.

"Don't you have some sort of magical space phone to call them?" Mike asked, his hair still changing colour.

"That I do, but it got roughed up. Don't know if it will work..." Stella looked unsure.

"Well do that. Meanwhile, Bloom?" Vanessa looked at Bloom sternly.

"Aye. Fine! I'll call him and tell him to come over here. The problem is gonna be convincing him to come over without telling him why exactly, since I'm pretty sure he ain't gonna believe this for himself until he sees it with his own peepers..." Bloom relented.

* * *

"Now, I've seen a lotta things that the average teen about these parts don't (and that's even with New York State being up there in terms of weird shit), but I still don't get where the magical fairy fire powers came from..." Bloom looked at her hands in awe as she and Stella sat in the backyard on a wooden bench with the blonde trying to teach her a few spells.

"Oh, those powers of yours were always there. Just took the anger you were probably feeling to get them out." Stella shrugged.

"And how come I don't get a pair of pretty wings like you did?" Bloom asked.

"Simple! You unlocked your powers, not your fairy form. Every fairy starts with a basic fairy form like what you saw me in. I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in yours. Anyway, with more training and experience, you could totally earn Enchantix and-" Stella's explanation was cut short by the sounds of screams and loud bangs coming from the house.

_"What in the hell?!" _

These were the first words out of Bloom's mouth as she took in the sight of her aunt and uncle's living room looking like a warzone.

"What...?" Stella's stunned expression matched Bloom's.

"Creatures... like the ones you described... They're here looking for both of you!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Bloom and Stella tensed.

"What? Where?" Before Bloom could look around, she heard the ogre's voice saying: "Right here, Little Red!"

And she was suddenly pinned to the floor by a dozen ghouls.

She screamed. "Get off, _get off!_ Get your filthy claws off me! Come on, _goddamit! _Where's the damn fire power when you need it?!"

A bright golden light filled the room and seconds later, all the creatures were blasted off her.

_"I hope those things don't carry some sort of magic rabies..." _Bloom thought, taking in the scratches all over her body.

"Come here to attack those nice people and try to take my Sceptre, huh?" Stella stood in her fairy form, Sceptre pointed at the ogre and troll who appeared in a (no doubt by their sheer size) doorway. "Well, you'll get it over my cold, dead body!" she snarled.

"We'll be glad to oblige." the ogre growled.

"Guns don't work on them, Bloom! At least, not ours! Their skin is too tough!" Mike limped out of another room.

"Well, that sucks..." Bloom eyed the troll wearily.

"Bloom, you think you can take the ghouls on?" Stella whispered.

"I can try." Bloom clenched her fists.

"Let's rumble, you freaks. I ain't about to go down without a fight!" she ran outside and the ghouls followed.

* * *

"Holy hell. How many of these things invaded the house?!"

Bloom punched, kicked, threw rocks and the occasional fireball at the ghouls, but when she destroyed one, it was as if several more came to take its place.

The ground shook violently and Stella came crashing out a back window, sending glass flying everywhere.

"Whoa, what happened?" Bloom ran over to her, blasting away the ghouls that tried to lunge for her.

"Tried to call for help, but the fuckers smashed my beautiful phone to pieces!" Stella snarled.

Bloom noted briefly that apparently on Solaria they had some of the same swear words that they did on Earth...

"Come on! We can't let them get your Sceptre! You just gonna let 'em win? I sure as hell ain't!" Bloom helped her up.

"My Highnesses want that Sceptre and I'm gonna get it whether you want me to or not!" They heard the ogre's voice yelling.

The ogre and the troll smashed through the back door.

"And Little Red will pay for interfering!" the troll growled.

_"Like hell you will!"_

_"Get away from my Principessa!"_

Several loud bangs rang out in the night and both ogre and troll fell, bleeding.

"What the f- Ma! Pops!" Bloom ran over to them.

Both Mr. and Mrs. DeLuca were still holding their S&amp;W500 revolvers firmly.

"Now this I really would have had to see to believe. Ogres, ghouls and fairies? Anybody who tried to pull a fast one on me with this stuff... I'd have 'em sent to the local loony bin!" Victor eyed the fallen ogre and troll over Bloom's shoulder.

"Are they... are they _dead?_" Stella asked, eyes wide.

As if in answer to the blonde fairy's query, the ogre groaned and struggled to get to his feet.

He clapped his hands and a dark light engulfed him, the still troll and the remaining ghouls and they disappeared.

"Finally they're gone! I hope we never have to see them again!" Stella exclaimed.

"That... _cosa blu_ you most certainly will not, _Signoina Fata..._" Giada finally relaxed and put away her gun, as did her husband.

"Bloom... _mia cara figlia..._ care to introduce your friend with the wings and explain?" Bloom could tell from his tone that it was a command and not a request.

"Um, well..." Bloom glanced at Stella nervously. "I... uh..."

Bloom found herself speechless for the first time in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom lay awake in her bed later that night, thinking (something she was accused of rarely doing).

"Magic… Magic is actually real… just like I dreamed about…" Bloom smiled to herself.

"And to think that I'm part of it too… I have magic powers and Stella said I was a fairy, just like her…"

"And she told me that I could go to a fairy school. An actual college for fairies. I totally need to convince Pops to let me go. He can be so damn overprotective at times… " she shook her head to clear it.

"Get a grip, girl. Don't get all prissy and day-dreamy just because you might be growin' a pair of fairy wings one day. Remember who ya are. You are Bloom DeLuca, the daughter of a Mafia Boss. Not just a silly little girl…" she yawned.

"Ah well. Better try to get some sleep. Stella said she'd give me a buzz later. So much to learn, so much to do about being a fairy, apparently…" She snuggled further into the sheets and soon fell asleep, dreaming of all the magic she planned on learning in the not too distant future.

* * *

The chatter of the occupants of the dining room stopped abruptly as Bloom entered.

"Well then," Bloom spoke casually as she took her usual seat next to Raymond. "don't stop the conversation on my account."

"So, Bloom. I hear you had quite a bit of action yesterday." Her oldest brother David moved to sit next to her, adjusting his wire-framed glasses.

"Why didn't ya invite us to the party, little sister? It sounded like it was quite a good time!" Her other brother Anthony piped up from his seat across the table.

"Like I really had time to. Everything happened so fast!" Bloom rolled her eyes as she reached for the giant bowl of fruit salad and helped herself to some.

"So, our baby sister is una fata, huh? Who knew?" Raymond clapped her on the back, making her choke.

Bloom gave him the evil eye when she recovered.

"So… This Stella girl... this... _fairy..._ she said that there was a college for fairies that you could go to. It may be good for you and these powers of yours, but I am not certain that you should go." Victor admitted.

"What?! Why?!" Bloom dropped her fork in shock.

"We don't know anything about that place in this Realm of Magix. It's in another magical realm that we have known exists for less than a day and we are supposed to just let you go off like that?" Victor pointed out. "We may be many things, but let it not be said that Giada and I are not concerned about this development for you as good parents should!"

"And what if more of those monster things come back? How will you defend yourself? We cannot be there to save you, Bloom…" Giada added.

"I will be able to defend myself! Or at least, I'll learn some sort of attacking and defensive magic soon! Besides, what if I don't go and learn to control my powers? Suppose I _accidentally..._" Bloom lit a finger and held it close to Raymond's hair, smirking as he inched away. "...lit someone ablaze? It would be most unfortunate, wouldn't it?"

Victor and Giada narrowed their eyes at her.

"Besides, Stella meetin' us here later, remember? Said she'd get me to come with her to this Alfea place. Swore it on her magic, she did!" Bloom stuffed her face with a few strip of bacon on buttered bread.

"We'll wait until she gets here and then we'll see. Now, eat, Bloom." Giada spoke firmly, cutting off Bloom's argument before she could voice it.

* * *

"Well damn, she's hot!"

"She _is _the Fairy of the Sun according to Bloom..."

"Then her powers fit her perfectly..."

Bloom rolled her eyes at her brothers' comments as she waved goodbye to Stella, who disappeared through a portal on the front lawn.

Somehow, the Solarian princess had managed to convince her parents to allow her to go to Magix and Alfea College for Fairies.

She almost couldn't believe it...

"Well, looks like you're going to college sooner than we thought." Victor smiled at her.

"Look at that. And to think, it feels like it was just yesterday when she came into our lives..." Giada pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Ma! You're gonna squeeze the life outta me!" Bloom squirmed out of her grasp.

"Of course, we need to have a little sitdown with you before you go. Expectations, hopes and whatnot that you wanna accomplish at this Alfea College. Get everythin' off your chest..." Victor led them all back inside.

* * *

"Now somehow Stella managed to get you a scholarship into this place, so don't you dare waste it, Bloom..." Giada hugged her daughter tightly on the day she was supposed to leave for Magix.

"Yeah. I know you weren't so good with school here, but you gotta do good there. I don't want any daughter of mine flunking outta school." Victor patted Bloom fondly on the head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Ma! Pops! I'll be fine. I'm sure magic school in another dimension will be so much more fun than boring old high school here..." Bloom assured them.

"More ways for you to get into trouble into trouble then. Try not to blow anything up." Raymond teased.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ray..."

"Go kick some ass at that school, little sister!" David patted her on the back.

"Kicking ass and taking names: two of my favourite activities." she smirked.

"Try not to do it as much as ya do here. I know you don't start fights usually, but still. You're the newbie who knows next to nothing about magic so be careful who you provoke..." Anthony warned.

"Point taken, Tony..." Bloom truly understood that.

She might be just an average student in school and have a penchant for causing mischief combined with her rather... bold personality, but Bloom understood the dangers of messing around in someone else's territory. Magic or no magic...

They turned to see a yellow flash of light and Stella appearing in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" Stella leaned in the doorway, Sceptre in hand.

"Yeah sure. Let me just go get my stuff..." Bloom started to move towards the stairs, but Stella stopped her.

"No need. I can get that." Stella snapped her fingers and the luggage floated down the stairs.

"Catch." the sun fairy shrunk them down enough fit into Bloom's palm and levitated them towards her.

"Whoa," Bloom looked in awe as she pocketed them.

"You think that's impressive? Wait til you get to Magix!" Stella commented.

"Okay then, Principessa. You go and have fun, okay?" Giada hugged Bloom again.

"Come back a wonderful fairy, eh? Maybe at the end of the semester, you'll come flyin' back to us." Victor teased.

"You bet. I'm gonna miss you all. _Except_ Ray of course." Bloom said.

Raymond rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll get her there in good time and sort her out with a phone so she can call and other stuff too. Bye!" Stella waved her Sceptre and the last thing she saw as she was engulfed in golden light was her family waving at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom had only seen the castle currently before her in pictures and that one bottomless postcard that Stella had shown her and her family.

She was even more unimpressed by its appearance in person.

"I find it quite cool that we're gonna be going to magic school in a castle just like in the Harry Potter books, but why did they decide to paint the school Pepto-Bismol Pink?" she queried.

"It's not that bad!" Stella exclaimed.

"Um, yeah. _It is._ I've never seen a building that was this shade of pink before. It's freaking weird!" Bloom exclaimed.

The two finally reached the winged gates _(winged gates!)_, where a tall, lanky, severe looking woman with short brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses stood, apparently checking in students.

_"Stella, who's the old bat?"_ Bloom whispered.

_"That's Griselda, the Head of Discipline. But don't worry about her..." _Stella whispered.

"I would say that you _should_ be worried about me, Princess Stella. Especially considering that you went out with a bang last year. _Literally..._" Griselda narrowed her eyes at the blonde princess. "...and you weren't supposed to be back this year..."

"Whatever. Can Bloom and I go in now?" Stella folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Go. Just know that _I'll be watching you..._" the older woman glared.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa._ Who shoved that stick up her ass?" Bloom asked once they walked off.

"Who knows? Legend has it that she was born like that. But anyway, let's go find our room! I made a special request that we be placed together, you know!" Stella exclaimed excitedly.

" I just hope we get some tolerable roommates..." Bloom said. Living with people you didn't get along with (Ray) was bad enough, but living at school far away from home with people you hate would probably be even worse...

* * *

First impression of her roommates?

Interesting.

The girl she shared a bedroom with- Flora, Fairy of Nature, apparently- seemed nice enough, if not a bit _too _nice. The girl had apologised to _her _after Bloom had set her... vine creature thing on fire!

Granted, it _had_ tried to hang her upside down from the ceiling, but _still..._

Musa seemed pretty cool. Her taste in music (giving her a brief intro to some of the more popular singers in this Magix place when she learned that Bloom was from Earth) was great. Not to mention the Fairy of Music's penchant for sarcastic and smart remarks. She could always get along with someone who shared her dark sense of humour...

Tecna... seemed fairly distant and aloof, but that wasn't a problem. Maybe the Technology Fairy was one of those anti-social types. Who knows? Wasn't her business...

* * *

"So... your father paid for the damages to the potions lab and then they let you back in?" Bloom raised an eyebrow at Stella as they all sat together, chatting in the living room.

"By the way, next time you want to pull a stunt like that, warn us so we can all duck and cover in time, okay?" Musa quipped.

Bloom snickered at Stella's expression. "Even I wasn't that bad at Chemistry back home..."

"It was an accident, okay? I was trying to invent a new shade of pink!" Stella exclaimed.

"But how would you go about inventing a brand new shade of pink?" even Flora looked incredulous.

"What, you don't like pink?" Stella turned on her.

"Of course I do. My fairy form is pretty much all pink even. _But..._ really, Stella? _Really?_" Flora asked.

"Okay, okay, Stella. Calm down." Bloom put a hand on Stella's shoulder. "Your daddy bribes the school into letting you back in by providing funds to rebuild the Potions lab. Big deal." Bloom shrugged.

"He didn't _bribe _them! He compensated them!" Stella scowled.

"Tomato, to_mah_to." Bloom shrugged. "I call it like I see it."

_"So..." _Stella blatantly tried to change the subject. "...enough chatting here. We still have time to go out for a bite to eat in Magix City and get back in time for curfew..."

"That sounds like fun. And Bloom will get to see a fully magical city for the first time, right?" Flora glanced at her.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it already. Let's blow this joint and go see the sights!" Bloom got up from her seat and gestured for the others to lead the way.

* * *

"Well, this place ain't what I imagined it to be, but I kinda like it. Looks like a super futuristic, magical version of NYC..." Bloom looked vaguely impressed as she took in the sights of Magix City around her.

"If you think this is cool, Bloom, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Stella exclaimed. "I mean, the clothing stores, the makeup stores, the jewellery store..." she squealed in delight.

"Stella, we came here to eat, not to shop." Musa rolled her eyes.

"Why can't we just shop _and _eat?"

"Because we are hungry and we may end up eating _you_ if you keep us from the food, Stella!" Bloom snapped.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Stella held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I know a great restaurant on Phoenix Parkway called Café Violet. Let's go there!"

* * *

"That place was alright. I may just have to visit there more often..." Bloom smirked as she and her roommates exited the restaurant.

"You said it, Bloom!" Musa exclaimed.

"Let's hit them mall now. I want to show Bloom some of her shopping options!" Stella exclaimed.

_"Of course you do..."_ Musa rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind going. I wanna see what a magical mall looks like anyway..." Bloom piped up.

"I hear there's a really nice bookstore over at Magix Mall. I'd like to go and check that out..." Flora spoke up.

"And I could do with a new holodrive. Why not go to this mall and see if they have what each of us wants? It's the logical thing to do..." Tecna suggested.

"Then let's go to this Magix Mall then!" Stella practically dragged Bloom off.

"Stella! You ain't gotta pull on me so hard!" Bloom felt almost like a kite about to take off as the blonde took her along. Or rather, _dragged_ her along.

_Damn,_ Stella had a really strong grip...

"_Sorry!_ But look! We're here! Welcome to Magix Mall... one of the best malls a fairy could ask for!" Stella finally released her hold on her and Bloom rubbed her now sore arm before looking around briefly and stepping through the mall's doors.

Bloom had been to a lot of malls in America, Italy and a few other countries back home on Earth, but unlike them, this place... magical malls just might be more fun to hang out in after all...

"Look at this, Bloom. Isn't it amazing to you? I mean, you've never been to a magical mall before..."

Bloom filtered out Stella's voice as she glanced over the different stores on their current level.

And there were _many _levels.

It was like a balcony setup of sorts.

In the middle of each level, a large square space was blocked off by silver rails and if one looked over the edge of them, one could see the floors above and below.

On the ground level, where they had just entered, she could catch a glimpse of what looked like a food court in the basement level.

Right in the centre of it was a giant waterfall, extending high enough that the water reached up to the highest level and it also changed colours, going from blue to red to purple, among other colours as it formed different shapes.

_"That water is gorgeous..."_ Bloom breathed.

"Yeah, that water fountain is cool, huh? And it's not lights they use on it either. It's a colour changing charm actually placed on the water! And the animation spells put on it is what changes the water into different shapes too!" Stella exclaimed as they watched the water form itself into the shape of a diamond.

Looking over the rails some more, Bloom noticed what looked to be a restaurant called...

_"Mad Cow..."_ Bloom scrunched her face in disgust, the sight snapping her out of her amazement somewhat.

"Oh. That's a burger place. Dad took me to one when we came to Magix for a college visit once..." Musa took in Bloom's disgusted expression once she'd caught up to her. "...why do you look so disgusted?"

"They named a restaurant after a bovine disease." Bloom's tone was flat.

"Is that what it is on Earth? Never mind that. Let's hit the stores! We've got, like a little over an hour left before we have to head back to Alfea!" Stella moved to grab her again, but Bloom stopped her.

"Drag me off again and I swear I'll learn how to make your jewellery chest explode." the redhead narrowed her eyes.

Stella cringed. "Okay, okay! I want to show you the Astravie store in here. They've got great makeup!"

Bloom rolled her eyes. "I already have makeup. Ma insisted on _'stocking me up'_ before I left Earth. I don't need more of it!"

"But do you have magic makeup? Lipstick that won't come off unless you say a certain charm or apply a bit of potion? Do you?"

"No... I don't."

"Then you're getting some!"

"Oh no, I'm not."

"Oh yes you are!" Stella giggled.

"I'm just going to go ahead and leave before Stella drags me into this too." Musa began backing up. "Meet up in the food court in half an hour to get some food to take back to campus?"

"Sure, sure." Stella practically waved her and the others off. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Hmm... Not bad, not bad. They have a decent range of stuff..." Bloom perused the shelves on her own as Stella wandered off to replenish her own stock.

"Maybe if I do good in stuff like potions and charms, I could make and sell some of this stuff back home and make a killing. Hell, I could just change the labels on 'em and sell 'em like that! Start making me some extra cash!" Bloom smiled at the thought as she examined a tube of shimmery burgundy lipstick that she was likely to wear only to a wild party or a nightclub.

_"Hey! What is your kind doing in this store?"_ Bloom heard a raised voice from a few aisles over.

_"I asked you a question, witch. Why are you here?"_ the same aggressive voice asked again.

Bloom moved towards the commotion to investigate.

A lilac-haired girl she vaguely recognized was shouting at a shorter girl with short, red hair that was several shades darker than Bloom's and a smattering of freckled across her face.

"Hey! Who the hell are you to be telling her that she can't shop here?" Bloom called out as she strode over to them.

The lilac-haired girl whipped around to glare at her.

"You! I've seen you on campus at Alfea! You're a fairy! Why are you defending a witch?_ She's _the one causing trouble here!" lilac-hair snarled.

"_She's_ the one causing trouble?" Bloom scoffed, looking supremely unimpressed by the other girl. "Last I checked, _you're_ the one acting like a maniac and disturbing the better behaving customers such as myself."

Out of the corner of Bloom's eyes, she could see both Stella and what appeared to be a store manager rapidly approaching.

"So... why don't you go ahead and just haul that giant stick out your ass that obviously has you so uptight and let the rest of us _normal_ patrons do our shopping in peace?"

"Why you little-" when a faint, pink glow enveloped the lilac-haired girl and her hair started whipping around in a non-existent wind, most of the customers went scattering.

Not Bloom. She stood her ground, ready to run if necessary, but refusing to show any sign off fear against the more experienced magic user.

"_Enough,_ Andrine. You would think that someone of your status would know better than to start fights in this shop!" the store manager exclaimed angrily.

_"But... but-"_ Andrine sputtered, her glow subsiding and her hair calming down.

"_No,_ Andrine." the store manager's tone held no room for nonsense. "I don't care who your parents are. I suggest that you leave today and don't come back until you remember how to behave in public."

Andrine glared at Bloom and the other redhead- apparently a witch- before storming off in a huff.

"Sorry about that," the store manager apologised. "Will you two ladies be alright?"

"_I..._ I think so..." the smaller girl stammered.

"Good. As long as you don't cause trouble, you're quite welcome here, regardless of what people like her think." the manager walked off.

"Hey, I'm Bloom and as you might have heard from that bitch, I go to Alfea. Care to introduce yourself?" Bloom offered a hand for a handshake, which the other girl took reluctantly.

"I'm Mirta and I go to Cloud Tower. And, um... I have to go..." the other girl almost ran off.

"Why do I get the feelin' that there's something going on here that I ain't quite gettin'?" Bloom turned to Stella.

"There is. You see, that girl you just defended goes to Cloud Tower, so she's a witch. Witches and fairies do not get along well. We do not mix. Ever." Stella said as they walked to a checkout.

"Why?"

"They use dark magic. We use light magic. Witches are the bad guys. They're always causing problems. Us, the fairies, are the good guys who always end up solving the problems that _they _create."

"No seriously, _why?_"

Something about how Stella was speaking bothered Bloom.

"That's always how it has been. Fairies _(us)_ and witches _(them)_ simply do not mix. Better steer clear of their kind..." Stella shrugged.

"Eh... I won't question it, I guess..." Bloom dropped the subject as she and Stella left the store, purchases in hand, to meet their dorm mates at the food court.

While Stella talked through the various food options on their way there, both failed to notice three young women- one with white hair in a ponytail, another with long, straight dark brown hair and the other with cloud shaped dark blue hair with lightning shaped bangs a lighter shade- watching them from a nearby store.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how'd you enjoy your first full day at fairy school?" Stella asked Bloom as they made their way to the dining hall for breakfast on the second day of classes.

"It's alright," Bloom shrugged. "Didn't blow up nothin', didn't fall asleep in class..."

"Well, yeah. The interesting stuff never seems to happen until mid-semester, anyway..." Stella said as they finally reached the dining hall and swung the door open.

"Hey Bloom! Stella! Over here!" Musa stood up at a nearby table and waved them over.

"Sorry we're late. Stella, it seems, likes to sleep in more than I do. So naturally, I took it upon myself to wake her up. It was more of a challenge than I expected..." Bloom squeezed in between Musa and Flora while Stella grabbed a seat between Flora and Tecna.

"I need my beauty sleep!" Stella complained.

Bloom and Musa both rolled their eyes as they reached for various food items.

"Nah. You're just lazy." Musa spoke between mouthfuls off her toast with strawberry jam.

Stella probably would have scowled at her if she wasn't busy stuffing her face with everything in sight.

_"Wow, Stella really can eat! Ma would love cooking for her!"_ Bloom thought in surprise as she ate her own breakfast. _"Where does the girl put all that food anyway? Does magic give fairies a killer metabolism or something?"_ she took a bite of a shiny red apple and savoured it. _"In that case, America could do with a whole lotta magic then, heheheheh..."_ she chuckled to herself.

"May I have your attention please?" Bloom was roused out of her daydreaming by the sounds of the Headmistress getting to her feet and beginning to speak.

"To celebrate the beginning of a new school year, Alfea and the Red Fountain school will be participating in a dance this evening, to be held here in our auditorium." the Headmistress spoke.

"Wait, wait. _What?_" Bloom nearly choked on the apple she was eating.

The fairies in the hall all erupted in what sounded like excited chatter.

"How do you spring something like this on us with such short notice? Why would they- And suppose I didn't have anything to wear to a dance if I were inclined to go?!" Bloom exclaimed.

"As a result, classes for today will be cancelled-"

The hall burst out into more excited cheers at this, Bloom included.

Magic school or no, a day off from school would _always _be a welcome one in her book.

"-so that you can prepare for this evening. When breakfast is over, you can get to work and do us proud!" Faragonda exclaimed.

_"Good thing Ma insisted that I pack something for any occasion or I'd have to be scrambling into the city now. You don't just spring things like this on people!"_ Bloom thought as everyone returned their attention to their breakfast, albeit with more excited chatter than before.

* * *

"Classes are cancelled and it's just our second day?" Tecna sounded incredulous as they left the dining hall and made their way to their dorm room.

"I'm glad they cancelled. A girl needs time to glam up, you know..." Stella flicked her hair. "I have to do my hair and makeup, pick a dress, pick the shoes and jewellery to go with it..." her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I have so much to do and in so little time!"

"Well, the information packet I got with my acceptance letter said that there might be a formal event in the first week, so I am prepared, but to cancel classes just for a dance?" Tecna said.

"I hope there's some good dance music, because seriously. What's a party without dancing?" Musa asked.

"You said it!" Bloom high-fived her.

"Come on, girls! Let's go show off our outfits!" Stella was practically bouncing on her heels as they entered the dorm.

Bloom and Flora went into their room and immediately went to rummage within their respective closets.

"_No... no..._ Not that dress... _Aha!_ Here we go!" Bloom pulled out a dress, held it to herself and nodded approvingly.

"This dress will be _perfect!_" she exclaimed, going to the bathroom to change into it and examining herself.

_"Ma knows how to pick 'em for me, that's for sure. Classy, yet hot..."_ Bloom smirked.

"Hey Bloom! Get out here! We're comparing outfits!" Stella exclaimed, banging on the door.

"Alright, _alright!_ I'm comin'!" Bloom exclaimed. _"Sheesh..."_

* * *

"Oh wow, Bloom. I approve. _I approve!_" Stella looked her up and down as Bloom entered their living room.

Bloom had donned a form-fitting, navy blue, ankle-length, backless, long-sleeved dress with a slight trail that showed a little leg in front and had an elaborate silver design going up from the split right up to the waist and around it. From the hem of the dress to the edge of the trail darkened until it was black. Black and silver stilettos were on her feet and her hair was held back in a high ponytail with a small silver and diamond tiara.

"Thanks. Ma bought the dress, shoes and this little tiara for me in Milan last year. It's one of the fashion capitals on Earth. You should go with me there someday, eh?" Bloom smiled.

"I think so! Your mother has an awesome sense of style. You look totally _fabulous!_ Of course, so do I..." Stella struck a pose in her orange and silver dress as if she were strutting down a catwalk.

"It's gorgeous..." Bloom said.

"Of course it is! It wasn't cheap though. But was totally worth it. It was practically calling to me from the shop window back on Solaria! _Buy me, buy me please!_" Stella exclaimed.

"I've not even known you that long and I can already tell that you're a real drama queen..." Bloom rolled her eyes.

"And _of course,_ she answers the dress' plea. How _noble _of her..." Musa snarked.

"Well, I'm_ bound _to make an impression. I plan on being one of the most _gorgeous_ girls there!" Stella declared.

"Well, I hear the Red Fountain guys are totally cute..." Flora piped up.

"As if I could care anything about that..." Tecna scoffed.

"Ah, come on, Tecna. Maybe you'll find a nice guy there to dance with that'll end up sweeping you off your feet!" Bloom teased.

Tecna rolled her eyes. "Hardly likely."

"Eh... Whatever, If there are some hot guys to look at, great. If not, then screw that. I'm gonna show you how Earthlings party!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" Musa and Stella exclaimed in unison.

"Maybe we should all get out of these outfits and put them away for later. We could go look at the preparations for the dance..." Flora suggested.

"And we can find out about the Red Fountain guys and who they may or may not be dating, who broke up with who, the couples who won't just shut up and kiss already..." Stella looked even more excited than before.

"I'm all for it!" Bloom got up. "Let's go then, shall we?"

* * *

"They really niced up the place." Boom looked around in admiration at the hall turned ballroom as she and her roommates entered the party, hours later.

"Quaint," was all Tecna had to say about it.

"I can't wait until the boys get here. I can introduce you to this squad I met last year! They're nice guys. Who knows? You might hit it off with one of them!" Stella exclaimed.

"Doubt it," Bloom waved dismissively. "Not really interested in dating. Might dance a bit with one or two guys at this thing, but that's it..."

_"Oh, this music is so on!"_ Musa exclaimed, bopping her head to a rather upbeat tune that had just started playing.

Most of the attendees started cheering as the song started playing and began dancing rather energetically.

"Come on then. _Let's dance!_" Bloom took Stella on one side and Flora on another and they all got into the groove.

Though when Stella began singing loudly and off-key, Bloom had immediately let go and backed off, cringing...

"_Aye!_ Stella! Get some singing lessons, why don't cha? You sound like a yowling cat when you try to sing!" she glared at the blonde, her ears still ringing from Stella's poor attempt at singing.

"Look! The Red Fountain students are here!" Bloom looked up at the exclamation from one of her classmates. _Spica,_ she thought the girl was called...

"What's with the capes?" Bloom raised an eyebrow as she examined their uniforms from afar.

"It's part of their uniform." Tecna answered.

"But they're like a military school, aren't they? Do they actually go to school in those and fight in those like that?" Bloom pressed.

"Of course they do! Why wouldn't they?" Stella exclaimed.

_"Whoever designed those uniforms needs to watch The Incredibles,"_ Bloom muttered. _"freaking capes a damn hazard in a fight. They could get caught in something or some monster could grab 'em and... If these guys were the help Stella was gonna call on Earth... Damn capes..."_

"I'm gonna go find something to drink." Bloom walked away from them and towards the refreshments area.

She felt someone bump her shoulder roughly and whipped around to see the culprit.

_"Oh hell. There's __**two **__of 'em..." _Bloom muttered as she took in the sight of Andrine and the other girl next to her, apparently her identical twin, except that her hair was a deep violet.

"Oh look, Justine. It's the little witch defender I told you about..." Andrine sneered.

"And apparently she's friends with the infamous Stella of Solaria..." the other sneered.

_"Aye. Even their freaking sneers are identical..."_ Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Why don't cha get outta my way? I came here to enjoy myself and look fabulous but you're kinda getting in the way of the first part of that." Bloom yawned.

"Watch yourself, _little girl. _I don't think you know who we are." Justine hissed.

"And I really don't give a damn who you are. Now get the _hell,_" Bloom shoved Andrine and Justine out of her way. "out of my way." She continued onto the refreshments, completely ignoring their venom filled objections.

"Nice spread. What to try? What to choose from?" Bloom wondered around, not recognising some of the things there at the buffet. At least they were all labelled...

"If you've got a sweet tooth, I'd recommend the Periwinkle Chocolate Cupcakes. They're really great." Bloom turned around at the sound of a male voice behind her.

A blond Red Fountain student with hair that Bloom thought belonged on the cover of a Harlequin novel smiled at her.

"Thanks. I'll try... Oh my goodness! These _are _delicious!" Bloom exclaimed in surprise.

He laughed at her delighted expression. "I told you so! Anyway, my name's Brandon. What about you?"

"Bloom. My name is Bloom..." She held her hand out for a handshake, but Brandon kissed the back of her hand lightly instead, surprising her, though her surprise only showed on her face for a few seconds.

"Bloom, huh? You wouldn't happen to be friends with a certain Princess Stella of Solaria, would you?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. I'm her roommate too. Or at least, one of them. How do ya know her?"

"We met last year here in Magix. She's over there with my own roommates and her other friends, I see..." he inclined his head towards Stella, some distance away, involved in what looked like an animated discussion with Flora, Musa, Tecna and a trio of Red Fountain students.

"Oh, hey Bloom! I see you met Brandon already!" Stella exclaimed once she saw them approaching together.

"Yeah, I have. Who are these other guys?" Bloom glanced at them.

One, with spiky maroon hair looked as if he'd rather be somewhere else, another with gingery hair and glasses looked a bit nervous and the brown-haired one seemed to be checking out Stella when she wasn't looking.

_"Hmmm..."_ Bloom thought.

"This is Riven," Stella pointed at Maroon Hair. "Timmy," Ginger hair. "and Prince Sky of Eraklyon." Brown Hair.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you lovely ladies, but it's about time that we present our gifts. Trust me. You're not going to be forgetting them any time soon..." Sky chuckled.

Oh how true that was.

Just not for the reasons that they were probably expecting...


	6. Chapter 6

"Every year, Alfea and Red Fountain exchange little gifts at this dance." Stella explained. "Sometimes, we'll get little flowers, candies, stuff like that."

"And what do we give them?" Bloom asked.

"Stuff guys like. I dunno..." Stella shrugged.

The Red Fountain students were handing out what looked like yellow eggs with jagged orange stripes out amongst the Alfeans.

"Egg surprises this year, it looks like..." Musa observed.

Soon enough, they had theirs in their grasps.

"I hope it brings you luck..." Prince Sky told Stella as she got hers.

"Okay, ladies. Everyone got an egg? Yes?" A Red Fountain student had taken over the microphone at the DJ station."Now, open them!"

All the fairies opened their eggs eagerly.

Then the screaming started.

"_Eeeek!_ What is that?!" Flora dropped the horrid reptilian creature that had crawled out of her egg and was hissing angrily.

Bloom dropped her own egg, letting out a screech of terror.

"What the hell... What the hell are these things?!" Bloom screamed as one of them snapped at her foot.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if the witches had something to do with it!" Musa exclaimed as she blasted one away from her.

Stella had transformed out of sheer fright and was flying a good few feet off the ground- as several other fairies were doing.

"Everyone, remain calm!" Faragonda's voice was barely heard over the sounds of chaos.

"What the _fuck _is she on?" Bloom exclaimed angrily as she managed to incinerate another one of the horrid reptilian things. "These things are snapping at us with their long-ass fangs and we're supposed to be fucking _calm?!_"

Musa, Tecna and Flora had transformed as well and had joined Stella in the air.

"You can't transform yet. You should probably run for cover. Those are Snakerats! Slimy, vicious and venomous!" Tecna advised her.

"But-" Bloom was about to voice an objection, but she narrowly managed to dodge a glob of venom that one of the creatures spat out at her.

Even though it missed her, it didn't miss a blonde classmate of hers- Lavigne- who had considerably less hair upon impact.

Bloom's eyes widened.

"Alright, alright! I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" Bloom darted out of the ballroom- along with several other students- and didn't stop until she was back inside the dorm room.

_"Aye..."_ Bloom let herself slide down the wall, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was way too close for comfort. Nasty little things were even worse than the ghouls back on Earth. I suppose Ray wouldn't have minded one as a pet though..." she chortled.

A loud rattling noise from Stella's room startled her.

"What the hell... What _was _that?" she wondered, going to investigate.

She peeked inside Stella's room cautiously and had to duck quickly, falling to the floor as the Solarian fairy's jewellery chest came zooming out.

Bloom swore rather colourfully, in a manner that would probably have her Ma scolding her.

Or _worse,_ threatening her with that _blasted_ wooden cooking spoon...

Bloom shuddered at the thought.

Oh wait.

Stella's flying jewellery chest. Which wasn't_ supposed_ to be flying.

That was a bit more important right now...

She stood up and saw as it opened and a few necklaces, bracelets and earrings toppled out, but the case that Bloom knew Stella's sceptre-ring was usually kept in went floating out the door.

_"But... Stella has her ring on right now. I saw it on her hand when she was introducing us to the Red Fountain guys..." _Bloom remembered seeing the gems in the ring glisten in the lights of the ballroom as Stella waved her hand around. _"She must have went back for it for some reason... Something's not right here. _I'd better follow that ring case!_" _Bloom declared, beginning to chase after it.

Considering that she was running in a long dress and high heels, the fact that she managed to chase the flying ring case down corridors and stairs, all the way down to the back lawn of the school (dodging a few Snakerats that had managed to get loose from the ballroom- much to her dismay) and she wasn't completely tired out by the end of it was a complete miracle in her opinion.

She caught the ring case and shoved it... oh wait. No pockets.

"Oh well. Guess I'll just have ta take ya back up to the dorm, ain't I? I wonder why you were just floatin' around like that anyway..." she wondered aloud.

_"That... That would be __**us...**__"_ a smooth female voice spoke behind her as the temperature suddenly descended several degrees, sending chills down her spine in more ways than one.

* * *

"_The hell?_ Who the hell are you?!" Bloom exclaimed as she took in the sight of the three young women perhaps a few years older than her, wearing dark clothing and makeup, floating down from the sky- without wings.

Bloom dropped the ring case in her astonishment.

"Hold up...You're witches, ain't cha? The hell are you doing here at fairy school?"

"That's _our_ ring you had there," the one with long, dark brown hair in the purple suit said. "and we want it _back._"

"Like hell. It's Stella's ring, not yours!" Bloom nearly forgot the ring wasn't in the case, but if the witches wanted it... _why?_

"You don't have a choice!" the one wearing a maroon dress and with hair that was frizzy beyond what Bloom ever thought was possible sent a lightning bolt at her, which she narrowly managed to dodge.

"What the hell?" Bloom managed to throw several fireballs at them, distracting them, before taking off.

"I need to get outta here. Those three mean business and I don't know enough magic to fight them ye- _AAH!_"

Bloom screamed out as the earth shook beneath her and she stumbled.

Ice spread beneath her feet, making her attempt at escape even more slippery.

_"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAAAMMMIIITTT!"_ she screamed as a mini tornado snatched her up and twirled her around as if she were merely a rag doll.

When it released her, she tumbled into a crevice in the earth that the earthquake had created.

Bloom groaned, managing to get a tentative grip on the edge of the crevice, although her head was still spinning.

"_So..._ this is the girl that followed Princess Stella to Magix. Doesn't look like much, but considering that she's from Earth..." the voice that Bloom vaguely recognised as announcing the witches' arrival chuckled.

"And she somehow managed to get our ogre and troll killed! Do you know how hard it is to get either one of those? Never mind _both?!_" the brown-haired witch spoke.

_"Wait... they... they were the ones who sent those creatures after Stella? After me?" _Bloom perked up. _"Why I ought to-"_

"It doesn't matter now. We have what we want. May I have the honours?" Bloom barely managed to pull herself up enough to see out of the crevice as the white-haired witch in the blue suit glanced at Frizzy Hair.

"Of course." Frizzy Hair said.

"So long little fairy!" White Hair sneered as she formed some sort of ice magic with her hands, no doubt intending to ice Bloom over.

_" Like. Fucking. __**HELL!**__" _ Bloom roared as she felt the fire from within engulf her.

* * *

When the flames cleared away from her body, Bloom found herself in an entirely different outfit.

A light blue sleeveless halter top that showed off her stomach and a gold circle in the middle of her chest, matching miniskirt- both off which glittered; light blue ankle boots and fingerless elbow-length gloves...

She ran her fingers through her hair and felt a different sort of tiara there and glanced behind her, where there was now a pair of transparent fairy wings coming out of her back.

_"Holy shit, I've got wings..." _Bloom flapped them experimentally and hovered a few inches off the ground.

"Cute fairy outfit." White Hair sneered. "Too bad you'll need more than that to beat us..."

All of a sudden, Bloom began to feel extremely dizzy.

_"An illusion spell?" _she thought.

She tried flying higher and felt the spell's hold on her break.

_"I'm actually flying. With my own wings..." _Bloom took in the sight of the three pissed off witches on the ground below her.

_"I still need to get outta here. The wings are a bonus, but I still can't fight with magi-_ AAH!" Bloom narrowly missed being impaled by a spike of ice.

"Crap." Bloom's eyes widened. "They mean serious business!"

Before she knew what else was happening, a blast of icy air had engulfed her and slammed her into a cluster of bushes.

"Dammit... Gonna have to learn to fight real quick in this place..." she groaned as she barely managed to hold onto her newly earned fairy form.

"Gotta move. Gotta move..." she crawled into another set of bushes as ice began to cover the one she was in before.

Bloom waited until she heard the witches leaving and crawled out of the bushes and stood up slowly, brushing herself off.

"That was absolutely _humiliating!_" Bloom growled. "I've never lost a fight in my life, but now... I ain't about to ask the teachers for help. Maybe Stella could give me pointers. She did good on Earth..." Bloom flew back into the school to find it still in pandemonium from the Snakerats.

Much to her dismay.

"Bloom!" Stella flew towards her, Sceptre in hand. "The others said you weren't up in the dorm and I- Whoa. You transformed!" Stella exclaimed, taking in the sight of Bloom in her fairy form.

"Observant, ain't 'cha?" Bloom chuckled without mirth. "What's happening with those little horrors?"

"Teachers taking care of them. We're supposed to be in our dorms, but you..." Stella trailed off.

Bloom nodded. "I get it. Let's go. I got somethin' to tell ya and the others..."

* * *

"You said that Stella just had an accident with the portal and that's how she ended up on Earth with you!" Musa's tone was accusing.

"It was no accident." Stella muttered darkly. "I've never made a mistake with the Sceptre. I was waylaid by those awful creatures!"

"Yeah. And I was just waylaid by the witches who apparently sent 'em. Wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones who sent the Snakerats here. It made a damn good diversionary tactic too..." Bloom told the story of her narrow encounter.

"How horrible!" Flora exclaimed.

"Yes. That is rather unfortunate." Tecna said. "Will you tell the teachers? Or the police?"

"Hell no!" Bloom exclaimed. "We don't need no police or teachers involved in this! We can deal with this on our own!"

"Us against three nasty witches... We've got a numbers advantage, but you're new to your powers, Bloom. And us... we can't fight them!" Musa exclaimed.

"Perhaps not yet, but if they really want my ring- _and that's twice they've tried to get their grubby little claws on it..._" Stella growled. "...and they went to such lengths to get it, chances are that they'll try again..."

Bloom nodded. "Exactly. They're gonna try again. They were perfectly willing to whack both of us to get it and since you're closest to us here, you need to watch your backs too."

"Not even at school for a week yet and we're already connected to some nefarious schemes." Musa noted wryly. "That's gotta be a record..."

"I don't think that's a record I like having..." Flora looked especially perturbed.

"Relax, Flora!" Stella put an arm around her shoulder. "We've only known each other for a few days, but we're getting along okay. We're not going to let a few nasty witches scare us or get my ring, are we?"

"Damn straight we won't!" Bloom exclaimed.

"First things first: we would have to find out who they are..." Tecna pointed out.

"Well, we know what they look like and their power sources, so that's a start..." Stella said.

"Never referred to each other by name around me though..." Bloom added.

"Witches that mean are_ bound_ to have a reputation." Musa commented.

"Not necessarily," Flora pointed out. "They wouldn't want it known that they attacked the Princess of Solaria and tried to steal a powerful, ancient, royal artefact from her. That would mean instant jail for them!"

"Doesn't mean that they ain't got a reputation. Just ain't for aggravated robbery is all..." Bloom shrugged.

"So basically, we're looking for three witches who match your description of them, with an especially mean reputation- even for witches. Sounds easy enough..." Musa leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Somehow, I detect sarcasm in your words." Bloom smirked.

"You know me too well even though we've only known each other for a few days..." Musa smirked back.

"So this mission is just to find out who they are, right? Nothing more?" Tecna asked for clarification.

Bloom nodded. "Aye. They're gonna try somethin' again, so we gotta be ready for 'em. They won't know what hit 'em!" She cackled mischievously as she rubbed her hands together.

Flora yawned. "I think we all should get to bed. It's been a rather exciting day for us all. Some more than others..."

Stella stretched lazily as she dragged herself out of her chair and yawned. "I quite agree. Way too much excitement. And I need my beauty sleep. But before we do..."

She waved her hand and all the doors and windows glowed briefly.

"Insurance. Just in case the teachers missed any of those _horrible _Snakerats..." Stella grimaced at the thought.

Bloom shuddered. "Good idea..."

"Well then, let's get going. Our beds aren't going to sleep in themselves..." Musa yawned as she got up as well and the rest of them trooped towards their respective bedrooms, ready for a good night's sleep after the excitement they had that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom darted into her dorm room after class, rooted around in her desk drawer and pulled out the sleek, magical cell phone that Stella had obtained for her shortly after they'd arrived in Magix.

Scrolling through her (currently rather short) contacts list, she found her father's number and pressed the call command on the screen.

"Hey pops! How are ya and Ma?" Bloom asked as soon as he answered the phone within two rings.

_"Bloom! My little girl! How are you?"_ Her father sounded cheerful.

"I ain't little anymore, Pops!" Bloom exclaimed, indignant.

_"Sure you're not."_ Victor chuckled. _"Anyway, how are you? How is fairy school going?"_

"It's actually okay, Pops. School is school- magic or no magic, but _I actually like it!_ It's only been a few weeks, but I've not fallen asleep in class once!" Bloom exclaimed.

_"That is good to hear. A new record, since you seemed to fall asleep in class at least twice a week back here in New York... Of course, at fairy school, I suppose there is the added risk of being turned into a toad by an awry spell." _Victor said.

"That actually happened in my Metamorphosis class once." Bloom chuckled at the memory.

_"Oh? Well, your Ma is here too. I'm gonna put this on speakerphone. Do tell the story. It sounds mighty interestin'!" _There was a click and then Bloom could hear her mother's voice.

_"Hello, Bloom. You are okay there? I miss you so much, __mia cara principessa__..." _Giada's voice came through clearly.

"Yeah, Ma. I'm fine. I'm havin' fun here, but I miss ya too. I got an interesting story to tell ya about somethin' that happened in class. Metamorphosis- that class is about changin' your appearance and appearance of other things, pretty much. We was supposed to be changin' little blocks of wood to toads. Stella and I did ours fine. But there was this other pair- Ahisa and Priscilla. Ahisa must not have gotten enough shut-eye, because she was noddin' off and as her head hit the desk, her spell hit Priscilla and changed her into a toad instead of her block. They didn't find it funny, but the rest of us sure did!" Bloom chuckled. "If only you could have seen their faces! I gotta figure out if you can take pictures of memories about these parts so you can see the shenanigans in some of my classes!"

Giada chuckled. _"Well, it certainly seems as if you are enjoying yourself there, mia pricipessa!" _

"I am, Ma. I really am. I like school here. Magic only makes learnin' stuff more interesting..." Bloom admitted.

_"I am glad for you, my dear. When you come back to New York, you must show us all what you've learnt."_ Victor said.

"I promise I will." Bloom looked around as she heard the sound of her dorm door opening and Flora walking it.

"Gotta go, Ma and Pops! I'll be sure to call again soon! Oh, and keep Raymond outta my room, please!"

Her parents chuckled. _"Okay, Bloom. Goodbye!"_

Bloom hung up and slipped the cell phone into her pocket as the nature fairy began tending to the many potted plants on her side of the room.

"Once the others get out of their classes, we're having a little meeting." Flora said as she went to fill a watering can in their bathroom.

"About what?" Bloom asked, surprised,

"The Trix and their surprising lack of activity." Flora answered as she returned with the watering can and began to water the plants.

"Ah, right." Bloom nodded at the mention of the trio of witches that she'd learnt were the ones who'd tried to steal Stella's ring via ogre and troll and had attacked her a few weeks ago.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy... The Senior that I talked to said that they had a reputation for being the meanest witches at Cloud Tower even when they were all just Freshmen. This silence from them... It kind of scares me..." Flora admitted.

"Kinda like the calm before the storm, eh?" Bloom commented.

"Exactly. If they're really after Stella's ring and want it so badly... From what you and Stella have said so far, they've attempted to get it three times and I'm scared to see what they'll do for the fourth..." Flora shuddered.

"Right." Bloom nodded. "Anyway, I think I'll do some readin' while we wait. Too wired up to relax and do somethin' else..."

"I get the feeling..." Flora sighed as Bloom skimmed her bookshelf and picked out a book on magical languages, heading out to the living room to read it.

* * *

"Great. Now that we're all here..." Stella seemed to preside over them in the living room as she paced up and down in front of them.

_"What are we going to do the next time that the Trix try to get their grubby little paws on my precious ring?!"_ She turned around and banged on the coffee table in front of them, startling them.

"I don't now but they're getting more and more vicious. Their latest attempt... it's logical to assume that it will only get worse from here..." Tecna mused.

All five of them groaned in unison.

"You alls is gonna have to help me get used to these powers. I can transform and I can do this," Bloom flicked her hand and it became engulfed in flame briefly. "but not much else..."

"Sun and fire are complimentary powers. I can help you with that the best. I still owe you my life, after all." Stella put a hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"Quit sweatin' it, Blondie. Takin' me to magic fairy school with ya more than pays back the debt." Bloom smiled reassuringly at her.

"What about a failsafe? Suppose it comes to the worst of the worst and they do get hold of the ring?" Musa asked.

_"Hmm..."_ Flora looked thoughtful. "Stella, could you have a precise duplicate of the Ring made?"

"I'm no jeweller, but I _could_ probably make a convincing enough copy of the Ring of Solaria..." Stella paused, narrowing her eyes at the Fairy of Nature. "Why do you ask?"

Bloom considered Flora's words for a few moments and a grin, uncannily close to that of the Cheshire Cat or perhaps Lucifer himself, spread across her face.

The other fairies became unnerved at her expression and shuddered.

Tecna, who was nearest to her, actually inched away.

"Maybe we could set up a trap for them if they got their hands on it." Flora suggested. "Something rather... _unpleasant,_ to teach them a lesson that you can't mess with Stella and by extension, _us _and get away with it..."

Bloom chuckled. "Oh Flora. It seems like you ain't as sweet and kind as you appear to be. I think I like you even more now..."

Flora only smiled serenely.

The other three looked at her in a new light.

"So... a trap?" Musa reminded them of Flora's suggestion.

"A trap, a prank, _revenge..._ whatever you want to call it... When they try to drain it... If they got hold of the _Fake _Ring of Solaria, instead of getting its power, they would get _quite_ the nasty surprise instead!" Stella was definitely warming up to the idea.

"Ooh! I like it! I like it!" Bloom cackled in delight and clapped her hands. "Let's get started, shall we, ladies?"

The five young fairies spent the rest of the evening practicing magic and plotting and scheming against the Trix.

* * *

_Review, ladies and gentlemen and let me know what you think!_

Also, I'm planning on actually reviving my story _**Magix's Next Top Model **_before the year ends and I still have room for contestants. Check the rules &amp; guidelines on my profile page and message me if you're interested!


End file.
